wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dzieci kapitana Granta/69
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Wyspa Tabor. Nie umiera się z radości, skoro i ojciec, i dzieci przyszli do siebie pierwej, nim dostali się na okręt. Któż opisze scenę powitania? Nie starczyłoby słów nato. Załoga płakała, widząc te trzy istoty, tonące w niemym uścisku. Henryk Grant, stanąwszy na pokładzie, ukląkł; pobożny Szkot chciał, stąpiwszy na statek, będący dla niego niejako ziemią ojczystą, najpierw podziękować Bogu za oswobodzenie. Zwrócił się potem ku lady Helenie, lordowi Glenarvanowi i reszcie towarzystwa, dziękując im głosem złamanym ze wzruszenia. W kilku słowach, w czasie przeprawy z wyspy na jacht, dzieci powiadomiły go o całej historji Duncana. Jakżeż niezmierny dług zaciągnął on względem tej szlachetnej kobiety i jej towarzyszów! Czyż wszyscy, począwszy od Glenarvana aż do ostatniego majtka, nie narażali się i nie cierpieli dla niego? Kapitan Grant wynurzył uczucie wdzięczności, przepełniające jego serce, z taką prostotą godnością; jego męskie rysy jaśniały wzruszeniem tak czystem i łagodnem, że wszyscy czuli się dostatecznie wynagrodzeni za trudy przebyte. Nawet obojętny zwykle major nie był w stanie powstrzymać cisnących mu się do oczu łez. Poczciwy Paganel płakał, jak dziecko, nie myśląc wcale ukrywać się z tem, że płacze. Henryk Grant przypatrywał się ciągle córce; wydawała mu się piękną, prześliczną! Mówił jej to i powtarzał głośno, biorąc na świadka lady Helenę, jakgdyby się chciał tym sposobem zabezpieczyć przeciw złudzeniom miłości ojcowskiej. To znów zwracał się do syna: — Jakże on urósł a toż to już mężczyzna całą gębą — wołał uszczęśliwiony, nie szczędząc tysiąca pocałunków, zachowanych dla drogich istot przez dwa lata oddalenia od nich. Robert przedstawiał mu kolejno swoich przyjaciół i umiał urozmaicać te rekomendacje, choć o każdym jedno i to samo miał do powiedzenia, mianowicie że każdy oddzielnie i wszyscy razem byli jak najlepsi dla obojga sierot. Gdy przyszła kolej na Johna, młody dowódca okrętu rumienił się, jak młoda panienka, i drżącym głosem odpowiadał ojcu Marji. Lady Helena opowiadała kapitanowi takie szczegóły z podróży, że był dumny z córki i z syna. Dowiedział się o rycerskich czynach młodego bohatera i jakim sposobem chłopiec spłacił część długu ojcowskiego lordowi Glenarvanowi. John Mangles opowiadał mu znów o Marji w taki sposób, że Henryk Grant, uprzedzony już kilku słowami lady Heleny, włożywszy rękę córki w dzielną dłoń młodego kapitana, zwrócił się do lorda i lady Glenarvan ze słowami: — Pobłogosławcie ze mną naszym dzieciom. Gdy już wszystko powiedziano i powtórzono po tysiąc razy, Glenarvan zawiadomił Granta o Ayrtonie; kapitan poświadczył zeznanie kwatermistrza, co do wysadzenia go na brzegu australijskim. — Rozumny to i śmiały człowiek, ale namiętności popchnęły go do złego. Oby rozwaga i pokuta sprowadziły go na lepszą drogę! Kapitan Grant jednak chciał przyjąć nowych swych przyjaciół na wyspie Tabor, zanim jeszcze Ayrton będzie na nią przewieziony. Zaprosił ich, by odwiedzili jego drewniany domek i zasiedli przy stole Robinsona mórz południowych. Zaproszeni przystali na tę propozycję z całego serca. Robert i Marja gorąco pragnęli zobaczyć miejsce, w którem ojciec opłakiwał ich przez dwa lata. Przygotowano szalupę i niezadługo ojciec, dzieci, lady i lord Glenarvan, major, John Mangles i Paganel wysiedli na wyspie. Parę godzin wystarczyło na obejrzenie posiadłości Henryka Granta. Był to tylko szczyt góry podmorskiej, którego powierzchnię okrywały odłamy skał bazaltowych i szczątki wulkaniczne. W geologicznej epoce ziemi góra ta zwolna wyłaniała się z głębi oceanu Spokojnego wskutek działania ogni wewnętrznych; od wieków jednak wulkan zamienił się w spokojną górę, a po zapełnieniu się krateru, stał się wysepką, otoczoną przez płaszczyznę wodną. Zczasem utworzyła się tam ziemia urodzajna, zakorzeniła się roślinność, a zapewne przyjezdni poławiacze wielorybów pozostawili tam niektóre zwierzęta domowe, jak kozy i świnie, mnożące się dziko. W ten sposób wszystkie trzy królestwa przyrody miały przedstawicieli na tej wyspie, sterczącej pośrodku oceanu. Rozbitkowie z Britanji, wyrzuceni na nią, zagospodarowali wyspę. Przez półtrzecia roku Grant i dwaj będący z nim majtkowie pracowali nad tem. Kilka morgów ziemi uprawili starannie i mieli poddostatkiem jarzyn wybornego gatunku. Goście przybyli do domku, ocienionego zieleniejącemi drzewami gumowemi, pod którego oknami roztaczało się lśniące jasnością słoneczną morze. W cieniu tych pięknych drzew Grant nakrył do stołu i częstował swych nowych przyjaciół polędwicą z kozy, chlebem, wyrobionym z kłosów traw rosnących na wysepce, mlekiem, dziką cykorją i czystą wodą. Oto bankiet godny arkadyjskich pasterzy! Paganel był zachwycony; dawne jego zachcianki Robinsonowe napadły go znowu. — Temu łotrowi Ayrtonowi nie będzie tu najgorzej; to prawdziwy raj, ta wysepka! — Zapewne że raj dla trzech rozbitków — rzekł kapitan Grant — szkoda jednak, że Marja Teresa nie jest wyspą obszerną i urodzajną, że zamiast strumyka nie ma rzeki, i portu zamiast zatoczki, w której żaden statek schronić się przed burzą nie może. — A nacóż to wszystko? — spytał Glenarvan. — Założyłbym kolonję, którą chciałem na chwałę Szkocji założyć na oceanie Spokojnym. — A więc, kapitanie, nie pozbyłeś się myśli, która cię tak rozsławiła w naszej starej Szkocji! — Bynajmniej, milordzie. A ponieważ Pan Bóg mnie ocalił za twem pośrednictwem, sądzę, że mój zamiar doprowadzę do skutku. Trzeba przecież, żeby nasi bracia ze starej Kaledonji, żeby wszyscy, którzy cierpią, mogli uciec na tę nową ziemię przed ścigającą ich na starej ziemi nędzą. Nasza kochana ojczyzna powinna mieć w tych stronach swą kolonję, wyłącznie do niej należącą, gdzieby panowała ta niepodległość, którą straciliśmy w Europie! — Jak to pięknie powiedziane! — rzekła lady Helena. — To pyszny projekt i godzien wielkiej duszy. Ale na takiej wysepce!... — 0 nie, pani. Na tej skale zaledwie kilku ludzi mogłoby się wyżywić; nam trzeba kolonji obszernej i bogatej we wszystkie skarby natury dziewiczej. — A więc kapitanie — zawołał Glenarvan — będziemy razem szukali takiej ziemi. Mamy przyszłość przed sobą. Jakby na zatwierdzenie tej umowy, dłonie Henryka Granta i Glenarvana splotły się w gorącym uścisku. Zaraz też, jeszcze na tej wysepce, w tym biednym domku, wszyscy pragnęli posłyszeć, co się działo z rozbitkami z Britanji przez te półtrzecia roku. Henryk Grant nie dał się prosić. — Moja historja — rzekł — jest taka sama, jak każdego rozbitka, wyrzuconego na bezludną wyspę; każdy z nich czuje, że nie mając na kogo liczyć, chyba na Boga i siebie samego, powinien życia swego bronić przed napaścią żywiołów. Było to nocą z 26-go na 27-my czerwca 1862 r. Britannia, kołatana burzą przez sześć dni, rozbiła się na skałach blisko Marji Teresy. Morze było rozhukane i ratunek niemożliwy. to też cała moja nieszczęśliwa osada zginęła. Tylko ja, oraz dwaj majtkowie, Bob Learce i Joe Bell, dostaliśmy się na brzeg po długich usiłowaniach. Ziemia, która nas przyjęła, była wysepką o dwu milach (angielskich) szerokości i pięciu milach długości; znaleźliśmy na niej około trzydziestu drzew, kilka łąk i źródło świeżej wody, które, szczęściem, nigdy nie wysycha. A choć sam byłem z dwoma tylko majtkami, nie poddałem się rozpaczy; zaufałem w Bogu i postanowiłem walczyć z trudnościami. Moi towarzysze i przyjaciele zarazem pomagali mi całemi siłami. Rozpoczęliśmy od tego samego, od czego rozpoczął Robinson, opisany przez Daniela Foe, jakby dlatego, żeby nam być wzorem: zaczęliśmy zbierać szczątki okrętu. Dostało się nam trochę narzędzi, prochu, broń i worek z ziarnem. Pierwsze dni ciężko nam przyszło przebyć, ale potem polowanie i rybołóstwo ułatwiły nam utrzymanie życia, mnóstwo bowiem było dzikich kóz na wyspie, a na jej brzegach dostatek zwierząt morskich. Powoli uporządkowaliśmy nasze życie. Położenie wyspy znałem doskonale, bo miałem narzędzia, wyratowane z rozbitego okrętu. Wiedziałem więc, że wyspa, na którą nas los rzucił, nie leży na drodze okrętów i że chyba nieprzewidziane okoliczności sprowadzą który w nasze strony. Choć mi boleśnie było żyć zdala od drogich mi osób, poddałem się z rezygnacją mej doli, a imiona dwojga moich dzieci wspominałem przy modłach codziennych. Pracowaliśmy wytrwale; zasialiśmy kilka morgów ziemi ziarnem, uratowanem z okrętu; kartofle, cykorja, szczaw zdrowszym uczyniły nasz pokarm codzienny; znalazły się też inne rośliny a kilkoro koźląt łatwo się dało przyswoić, mieliśmy więc i mleko, i masło. Ziarna traw, rosnąc w suchych rozpadlinach, dostarczały chleba dość pożywnego — to też nie troszczyliśmy się o życie materjalne. Zbudowaliśmy sobie domek z materjału po rozbitym okręcie, osłoniliśmy go płótnem, dobrze wysmołowanem — a pod takiem trwałem pokryciem przebyliśmy szczęśliwie porę deszczów. Dopóki trwały, rozważaliśmy niejeden projekt, tonęliśmy w niejednem marzeniu, z których najpiękniejsze spełniło się teraz. Chciałem z początku puścić się śmiało na morze, na łodzi zbudowanej z resztek okrętu; cóż, kiedy najbliższa ziemia, archipelag Pomotu, odległa jest od nas o tysiąc pięćset mil (angielskich). Na taką długą przeprawę nie mogliśmy zbudować łodzi dosyć trwałej. Trzeba się więc było wyrzec tej myśli i zdać się na opiekę Boską. Ach, moje kochane dzieci! Żebyście wiedziały, ileśmy razy spoglądali z wierzchołka tej skały na przestrzenie morskie, czy nie zobaczymy jakiego okrętu! Przez cały czas naszego życia pustelniczego dojrzeliśmy niewięcej niż trzy statki na widnokręgu, które jednak nikły nam z oczu bezpowrotnie. Tak upłynęło półtrzecia roku. Jużeśmy stracili nadzieję, aleśmy nie rozpaczali. Nakoniec wczoraj wszedłem znów na najwyższe miejsce wysepki i zobaczyłem lekki dym na zachodzie. Powiększał się — i wkrótce dojrzałem okręt, który zdawał się płynąć prosto ku wysepce. Ale ominie ją z pewnością, pomyślałem, bo tu niema gdzie okręt wypocząć. Ach, co to był za dzień niepokoju! Ze też serce nie rozsadziło piersi! Moi towarzysze rozpalili ogień na jednym ze szczytów Marji Teresy. Noc nadeszła, a z jachtu nie dano znaku, że nasz sygnał dostrzeżono. A jednak stamtąd tylko przyjść mogło nasze wybawienie; czyż i tym razem mieliśmy się zawieść? Przestałem się wahać. Ciemność rosła coraz bardziej, a okręt mógł nocą ominąć wyspę; rzuciłem się więc do morza i podążałem ku niemu. Nadzieja potrajała moje siły i prułem fale z siłą niemal nadludzką. Zbliżałem się do jachtu i już byłem o jakie 30 sążni od niego, gdy zwrócił w inną stronę. Wówczas zacząłem wołać rozpaczliwie. I dzieci moje nie myliły się, utrzymując, że mnie słyszały. Powróciłem na brzeg, wyczerpany wysiłkiem fizycznym i złamany moralnie. Towarzysze moi znaleźli mnie ledwie żywego. Okropna była ta noc ostatnia, spędzona na wyspie! Jużeśmy się mieli za opuszczonych na zawsze, rankiem jednak spostrzegliśmy, że okręt posuwa się małą parą. Spuściliście szalupę na morze... byliśmy ocaleni! Czy to nie miłosierdzie Boże? Dzieci moje biegły ku mnie, wyciągając ręce. Henryk Grant skończył opowiadanie, pieszcząc i całując swe dzieci. I dopiero wówczas dowiedział się, że ocalenie winien był owemu dokumentowi zagadkowemu, który włożył w butelkę i rzucił na morze w tydzień po rozbiciu się Britanji. Ale o czemże to rozmyślał Paganel podczas opowiadania kapitana? Oto zacny geograf po raz może już tysiączny zastanawiał się nad zagadkowym dokumentem. Teraz właśnie rozważał potrójny jego wykład, zawsze fałszywy. W jakiż sposób wskazana była ta wysepka na owym dokumencie, uszkodzonym przez wodę morską? Wkońcu Paganel nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać i, chwytając kapitana za rękę, zawołał: — Kapitanie, powiedzże mi nareszcie, coś napisał w tej twojej depeszy dla nas tak niezrozumiałej? To zapytanie geografa obudziło ciekawość ogólną, bo spodziewano się nakoniec rozwiązania zagadki, nad którą męczono się przez dziewięć miesięcy. — Czy pamiętasz kapitanie dokładnie wyrazy, które napisałeś? — pytał Paganel. — Najdokładniej — odpowiedział Henryk Grant — bo nie było dnia, żebym sobie nie powtarzał tego, z czem może jedyna nadzieja naszego ocalenia była związana. — I jakież to były wyrazy, kapitanie? — pytał zkolei Glenarvan — powiedz je nam, bo nasza miłość własna dotknięta jest do żywego. — Z całego serca was zadowolę. Ale wiecie, że dla zapewnienia sobie tem lepszej szansy, włożyłem do butelki trzy dokumenty, każdy w innym języku. Któryż mam wam powtórzyć? — Czy nie są jednoznaczne? — pytał Paganel. — I owszem z maleńką różnicą. — To prosimy o tekst francuski — rzekł Glenarvan — woda morska najmniej go zniszczyła i on to głównie był podstawą naszych dociekań. — Więc powtórzę go, milordzie, słowo w słowo: „Le 27 juin 1862, le trois-mâts Britannia, de Glasgow, s'est perdu à quinze cents lieues de la Patagonie, dans l'hemisphère austral. Portés à terre, deux matelots et le capitaine Grant, ont atteint l'ile Tabor. — Aha!! — wtrącił Paganel. „Là (mówił dalej Grant), continuellement en proie à une cruelle indigence, ils ont jeté ce document par 153° de longitude et 37° 11' de latitude. Venez à leur secours, ou ils sont perdus.” Gdy kapitan, czytając słowa dokumentu, wyspę swoją nazwał Tabor, Paganel zerwał się z miejsca — a gdy dokończył, zawołał: — Jakto Tabor? Przecież ta wysepka nazywa się Marja Teresa! — Istotnie, panie Paganel, tak oznaczona jest na mapach angielskich i niemieckich, ale na francuskich widnieje, jako wyspa Tabor. W tej chwili gwałtowne uderzenie pięścią w kark zgięło Paganela we dwoje. To major zapomniał się do tego stopnia. — Oto mi geograf! — zawołał przytem z najwyższą pogardą. Ale Paganel ani odczuł uderzenia, bo czemże ono było w porównaniu z ciosem geograficznym, jaki go dotknął? Paganel, jak objaśniał Granta, i jak to wiedzieliśmy poprzednio, był coraz bliższy prawdziwego znaczenia wyrazów dokumentu. Zkolei to Patagonja, to Australja, to Nowa Zelandja zdawały mu się być wskazane niemylnie; inne wyrazy, ponadgryzane przez wodę morską, wykładał coraz lepiej — tylko ten jeden wyraz „abor” pomięszał mu szyki. Ani mu na myśl nie przyszło, że to ma być „Tabor”. I rzeczywiście trudno było wpaść na ten wyraz, skoro mapy angielskie, które miał pod ręką, nazywały ową wyspę Marja Teresa. — A jednak nie powinienem był zapomnieć o tej podwójnej nazwie — wołał geograf, chwytając się za głowę. — To błąd nie do darowania, zapomnienie niegodne sekretarza Towarzystwa Geograficznego! Jestem zhańbiony! — Ależ panie Paganel — rzekła na to lady Helena — miarkuj swą boleść! — Nie pani, nie! Jestem osioł! — Ale osioł uczony — zauważył major, chcąc pocieszyć strapionego. Skończył się bankiet improwizowany. Henryk Grant uporządkował swój domek, pozostawiając w nim wszystkie ruchomości, żeby winowajca, którego miano tu wysadzić, odziedziczył mienie po uczciwym człowieku. Powrócono na okręt. Glenarvan chciał odjechać jeszcze tego samego dnia, kazał więc zaraz przewieźć na ląd kwatermistrza. Przyprowadzony na pokład, Ayrton spotkał się oko w oko z Henrykiem Grantem. — To ja jestem — rzekł kapitan. — Widzę — odparł Ayrton, nie okazując najmniejszego zadziwienia — i cieszę się, żeś zdrów, kapitanie. — Zdaje mi się, Ayrtonie, żem źle zrobił, wysadzając cię nie gdyś na ziemię zamieszkałą. — Tak się zdaje, kapitanie. — Więc teraz zajmiesz moje miejsce na tej bezludnej wysepce. Oby cię niebo natchnęło lepszemi uczuciami. — Amen! — odpowiedział Ayrton spokojnym głosem. Glenarvan przemówił także do kwatermistrza. — Więc trwasz, Ayrtonie, ciągle w chęci pozostania na tej wysepce? — Tak, milordzie. — Więc posłuchaj moich słów ostatnich. Będziesz tu daleko od każdej innej ziemi, żadnych nie będziesz miał stosunków z ludźmi. Cuda rzadko się zdarzają, zatem nie umkniesz z tej wyspy, na którą cię Duncan przywiózł. Będziesz tam tylko z Bogiem, który czyta w sercach ludzkich, i będzie cię widział; ale nie będziesz zapomniany, nie zginiesz w miejscu nieznanem, jak to było z kapitanem Grantem. Jakkolwiek nie jesteś godny, aby ludzie pamiętali o tobie, nie zapomną cię oni. Ja wiem, że będziesz tutaj i gdzie cię szukać. Nie zapomnę o tem, Ayrtonie. — Niech Pan Bóg szczęści Waszej Dostojności! — odpowiedział Ayrton z prostotą. Taka była ostatnia rozmowa Glenarvana z Ayrtonem. Łódź czekała, kwatermistrz zszedł do niej. John Mangles kazał był już poprzednio przenieść na wysepkę kilka skrzyń z konserwami, odzieniem, narzędziami, bronią i zapasem prochu oraz ołowiu. Mógł więc Ayrton w pracy się odrodzić. Nic mu nie miało brakować, nawet książek, a była między niemi Biblja, którą tak szanują Anglicy. Gdy nadeszła chwila rozłąki, podróżni i cała załoga zebrali się na pokładzie. Niejedno ściskało się serce. Marja Grant i lady Helena nie mogły powściągnąć wzruszenia. — Czy tak być musi koniecznie? — rzekła lady do męża. — Czyż ten nieszczęśliwy ma tu zostać opuszczony? — Tak być musi, Heleno — odpowiedział Glenarvan. — Będzie to pokuta! Łódź odpłynęła pod zarządem Johna. Ayrton, wyprostowany, ciągle zimny, zdjął kapelusz i poważnie kłaniał się pozostałym na jachcie. Glenarvan obnażył głowę, to samo uczynili wszyscy inni, jak to jest zwyczajem czynić wobec umierającego człowieka. Łódź oddaliła się śród milczenia powszechnego. Gdy przybiła do brzegu, Ayrton wyskoczył na ląd, a czółno odbiło od brzegu. Była czwarta po południu. Z pokładu widać było kwatermistrza ze skrzyżowanemi na piersiach rękoma, stojącego nieruchomo na skale i patrzącego na okręt. — Czy mamy ruszyć? — spytał John Mangles Glenarvana. — Tak — odparł krótko lord, by nie okazać wzruszenia. — Puszczaj parę! — krzyknął John na maszynistę. Para gwizdnęła, poruszyła się śruba i o óśmej wieczorem ostatnie szczyty wysepki Tabor rozpłynęły się w cieniach nocy.